


i. Short and Sweet

by followyourblizz



Category: ZeeSaint - Fandom, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyourblizz/pseuds/followyourblizz
Summary: "the cherry blossom represents the fragility and the beauty of life. It's a reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short."
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	i. Short and Sweet

ZeeSaint au! My first au. I'm sorry for the bad grammar, hindi consistent ung verb tenses ko. Please be nice to me. Please write a comment.

So bale 7 days magstay si Zee sa Osaka, tas balik na sya ng pinas. Si Saint naman, 14 days. 7 days sa Osaka tas 7 days sa Tokyo. 

Osaka, Japan!

Airport:  
Zee is waiting for someone from the hotel na tutuluyan nya, para sunduin sya. Tinignan nya ung relo nya, mga 10 minutes na syang naghihintay. Palinga linga, may napansin syang bagets, cute. " cute naman, no he's more than that." nasabi nya sa sarili nya. Hindi nya alam kung kakausapin nya. Muka din kasing naghihintay ng sundo. Baka kasi pareho lang pala sila ng hinihintay. Nag aalangan pa din sya. Mga after 5 mins, dumating na ung sundo nya. The van was huge that probably can fit 8-10 passengers. Sa pinakalikod sya naupo, akala kasi nya madaming sasakay. Pero wala, dalawa lang sila nung cute dun sa van. "Ang bata naman magtravel nito" he said, pero sya lang nakarinig. Lol 

Saint: "Tagal naman nung sundo!" Sabi nya sa sarili nya. He went to Japan para mag unwind after university and board exam. Civil Engineer graduate sya. So he will start working, pag natanggap sya dun sa pinag applyan nya. so he decided to chill for 2 weeks in Japan. Taray, yaman! Haha The van came, he chose to sit sa gitna. Dalawa lang silang sakay nung van plus ung driver. He can tell that the guy is looking at him. "He's hot, especially his eyes." Nasabi nya sa sarili nya, during the travel, nagbusy busyhan sya by looking at his phone, browsing IG and Twitter.

The journey to the hotel was smooth. Can't complain!

Hotel:  
the hotel is near Namba station.  
It was a 4star hotel. The 2 passengers from the aiport, approach the counter ng sabay. Mejo nagkabungguan. Zee who obviously the older, gives way to the younger.

Zee: it's fine, you go ahead.  
Saint: are you sure?  
Zee: yeah, I'm sure.  
Saint: Thank you. 

Nag ngitian sila. Zee waited. Mga 2-3 minutes, it's his turn. They both settled and got their keycards. The hotel staff are waiting for them, ung magdadala ng gamit nila. They are both confused, bakit kelangan maghintayan. Elevator. Ding! 7th floor. They both realized na magkatapat pala sila ng room. 707 and 708. Zee will occupy the 707 and Saint will be in room 708. 

They both said their byes before entering their own room.

After mga 5 minutes, my kumatok sa room ni Saint. He opens the door and Zee is standing in front of him. 

"Hi, nasama sa mga gamit ko, I think this is yours. "Zee hands the bag to Saint. Inabot naman ni Saint ung bag sabay sabi ng thank you. Saint is about to close the door, pero pinigilan ni Zee. "Can I come in, boring kasi wala akong kasama, muka din naman na mag isa ka."  
Saint is hesitant. Don't talk to strangers turo ng mama nya. "I'm sorry po, but I don't know you."  
"Oh sorry, I'm Zee, Zee Pruk." Sabay abot ng kamay nya. Saint shakes his hand, "ako si Saint. Sige po, tuloy ka."  
Katahimikan! Di ko alam pano babasagin ung katahimikan. Lol si zee ba muna magsasalita o si Saint?

"Bakit ka nandito sa Japan?" Sabay nilang sabi. Ayan sabay na lang sila para walang away. Lol

Zee: you go first.  
Saint: haha ako na naman, ikaw muna  
Zee: ewan ko hehe maganda, masarap pagkain. Ikaw?  
Saint: it's a gift from my mom. Hehe oo gusto ko din dahil sa food at scenery. Sakura.  
Katahimikan ulit.  
Saint: are you here for vacation?  
Zee: oo, to clear my head.  
Saint: oh okay.  
Zee: ikaw  
Saint: fresh grad ako. Babakasyon lang tapos magwork na kasi.  
They chatted more, but Zee noticed that it's getting late. Nagpalitan sila ng good night at see you tomorrow. Awkward nung convo, parang inulit lang...lol

5 days ung tour package. 3 days with tour guide tas 2 days ung free, pwede sila pumunta kahit saan. 

Day 1. Nara Park  
Bale 10am to 5 pm kasama na byahe, ung tour nila sa Nara. Ayun madaming deer. They play with the deers. Sila ung magkasama the whole time. Dahil sila lang naman ung magkakilala sa buong tour. They are at the cafe near the park. Nag order sila ng drinks and they are now sitting. Magkaharap sila. Zee is staring at Saint's face. "Kung makatingin ka naman." Saint's laughing. "Haha, sorry ang cute mo kasi. How old are you?" Tanong ni Zee habang nakatingin pa din. "Malusaw ako nyan, kaka 24 ko lang ." sagot ni Saint. "Oh bata ka pa pala, pero di naman masyadong bata." "Hulaan mo kung ilang taon na ako." balik ni Zee. Saint is smiling and teases the older. "Hmmm 33ish?" Nawala ung ngiti ni Zee. "Do I look that old and stressed? Lower!" "30" tukso pa din ni Saint. "Fine, I'm 29!" "Oh malapit naman pala sa hula ko eh, pero pag ngumingiti ka mas muka kang bata. Try to smile more often." Di malaman ni Zee ung isasagot nya, napaisip sya, "God, those lips."  
The day went so fast, before they know it nakabalik na sila sa hotel.  
"Hey, maaga pa, do you want to grab dinner?" Pahabol ni Zee. Naghesitate naman si Saint. "Libre ko!" Napangiti si Saint, "sige basta libre mo."  
So ayun kumain sila, ung nangyare sa buong araw lang din ung napag usapan nila habang kumakain. So they are now heading back to their hotel.  
Haha wag muna day 2 palang na magkakilala sila haha pero ramdama nila may something na. Zee, is really into this cute boy, lagi nya kasi tinititigan. Saint, thinks that Zee is hot. So the feeling is mutual, malakas ung physical attraction. But Zee wants to spare this boy. "He's too precious to be one of them, he deserves more than that." Sabi nya sa sarili nya, them meaning mga nakafling nya. Zee is rich, gwapo, may abs! Higit sa lahat, matalino. He graduated with honors. Worked in one of the biggest firms and now after his hardwork, he's now the owner of one of the most promising engineering firm in the country. Madami na syang natapos na malalaking projects. While Saint is a fresh grad. Walang experience masyado sa buhay. May kaya sila and with a very supportive parents. Kaya di sya naexpose masyado sa mga problema sa buhay. He fell in love once pero nasaktan, kaya ayaw na muna nya. Pero naisip nya, after ng Japan, di na sila magkikita so why not. They bid their good nights. Mejo hesitant pa sila, pero may bukas pa naman. Haha 

Day 2. Sakura! Kema Sakuranomiya Park!  
Saint knocks on Zee's room. Mga after ng 3 knocks bumukas na ung door. "Sorry, kanina ka pa ba? Nasa shower kasi ako." Oo naka tapi lang ng towel si Zee, expose ung katawan nya. Hobby nya maggym kaya ayan. Saint is speechless. Di alam ung sasabihin at di narinig masyado ung sinabi ni Zee. "Hey!" Tawag ni Zee. Nagulat si Saint. "You were saying?" Sumagot si Zee, habang tinutuyo ung buhok nya ng isa pang towel "tinanong ko kung kanina ka pa ba? Btw, nagustuhan mo ba?"  
Saint habang nakatingin pa din sa katawan ni Zee "ung alin?"  
Zee habang nakangiti: hehe umamin ka na you like the view.  
Saint: pano kung oo, may free pass ba?  
Zee: basta sayo libre.  
Saint: baliw magbihis ka na, may dala akong breakfast. I went to 711 kelangan natin matikman ung infamous egg sandwich.  
Zee: hmmm pwede din ako.  
Umirap si Saint, sabay sabing: sira! magbihis ka na malelate na tau sa tour.  
Zee: you're cute. (Sabay pisil sa cheek ni Saint)  
Saint is kilig. Pero di naman nya pinahalata. Mejo naggrow na ung crush nya kay Zee. 

Ayun nasa park na sila para makita ung cherry blossoms. It's a riverside park. The river is called Okawa. Nakahilera ung libo libong cherry blossom trees sa gilid ng ilog. Since it's one of the best hanami spot in Osaka, dinadayo talaga. Madaming tao.  
Zee being a good friend to the younger, he hold Saint's hand. Nagreklamo si Saint nung una, kasi hindi naman daw sya bata. "But you're cute, so let me hold your hand. Saka baka mawala ka ang daming tao." Walang nagawa Saint kundi ngumiti at pumayag. So ayun, they are exploring the park na magka holding hands. so it was close to 12pm when Zee decides to get some drinks or snack. "Hey babe, do you want to eat lunch or meryenda lang muna?" Saint, didn't react with the endearment. Deadma lang sya. Kasi naman gusto din nya. "Hmm up to you, di pa naman ako gustom." Zee teases him, "ayoko lang pumayat ung cheeks mo. let's get a snack na lang muna." They went to a cafe. Nag order sila ng isang sakura matcha mousse cake, share na daw sila. pero tag isa sila ng drinks.  
Zee: so tell me about yourself. 3 days na tau magkasama dito sa Japan, name and age pa lang alam natin.  
Saint: why don't you go first? Older first? Haha tama ba un? Parang sa ladies first?  
Zee: fine! Okay, I came here kasi sobrang busy ko for the past months. Kabila kabila ang projects. My business is not that stable yet, pero okay naman but I need to work harder.  
Saint is staring at Zee, trying to absorb ung sinasabi ni Zee. Pero nakakadistract muka ni Zee, gwapo kasi talaga. His brows fits his beautiful eyes. Nagsmile din ung mata nya pag nagsmile sya. Saint hums and nods para kunwari nakikinig sya. Nakikinig naman sya kaso hot talaga.

Zee: how about you?  
Saint: wala naman masyado eh..hehe boring ko hehe  
Zee: un lang? Tell me more, I want to know you more. Like things you like to do?  
Saint: maya na lang ulit, balik na tau. Baka maiwan tau. 

Zee paid for their food and they went to the meeting place. Syempre holding hands pa din.  
Nagiging comfortable na sila 3 days palang. They have 4 more days. Naisip ni Zee na dapat sulitin na nila un and they can continue naman what they have pag balik nila ng Pilipinas. Yes, soft si Zee kay Saint. May something kay Saint na di nya maexplain. Hindi lang sya basta nacucute-an. Like his beauty is really something. Alluring! Part of him wants to commit na. Maybe he's tired of flings. Pero ilang araw palang nya nakilala si Saint. But he's happy sa mga araw na un. Saint, doesn't know about his status. Which is un ung hinahanap ni Zee, ung mamahalin sya ng di dahil sa anong meron sya. Naisip din naman ni Saint un, they can meet in Manila. Pero un nga baka masaktan sya. Pero naisip din nya na wag na lang masyadong mattach. "Wag ma fall ganun. Pero pafall si gago, pero bahala na! " Saint told himself.  
Nasa van na sila papunta ng hotel, they are browsing their pictures sa phone ni Zee habang byahe. Ung left hand ni Zee nakahawak sa bewang ni Saint ung right hand nya hawak ung phone. They are laughing sa mga pictures nila, pero mahina lang naman kasi nakakahiya sa mga kasama nila sa van. Biglang natahimik si Saint, Zee is worried and "Babe, you okay?" 

Saint: ha, oo I'm okay.  
Zee: bigla ka kasi natahimik  
Saint: may naisip lang ako. About sa Sakura.  
Zee: share it to me, kung pwede.  
Saint: tulog muna ako, wake me up pag nasa hotel na.  
Hinigpitan ni Zee ung yakap nya kay Saint. Nakasandal na si Saint kay Zee. Pretending na tulog, but still thinking about cherry blossom. May nabasa kasi sya "the cherry blossom represents the fragility and the beauty of life. It's a reminder that life is almost overwhelmingly beautiful but that it is also tragically short." (credit) iniisip nya na ganun din ba ung kanila ni Zee? Although wala pa din naman masyadong ganap sa kanila. Well at least, short but beautiful. So he decided na go na din sya and un nga bahala na. 

Hotel:  
Zee: Kain muna tau?  
Saint: sige libre ko naman. sushi or ramen?  
Zee: we had ramen last night, sushi naman.  
Sa may Namba na lang din sila kumain. Madami naman kainan. malapit sa hotel nila. After nila kumain, they decided to take a walk, may nakita silang place na mejo konti ung tao. May mga benches, naupo sila. 

Zee: you okay? Parang tahimik ka na naman.  
Saint: 3 days na pagod na ako. I miss home. This is my first time being away from my family.  
Zee: bakit di ka nila sinamahan?  
Saint: they are kinda busy right now. And yun ung purpose ng travel ko para malayo sa family, haha pano na daw kung magwork na ako. I have to be independent daw.  
Zee: oh I see. Let me know kung nasisira ko na ung purpose.  
Saint: ang drama mo naman. I'm thankful that I met you. Mababaliw siguro ako pag di kita kasama. Kaya thank you.  
Zee: anytime, babe. I know, 3 days palang tau magkakilala, pero feeling ko ang tagal na.  
Saint: corny mo.  
Zee: corny pero nakangiti ka naman. Tanda mo nung sa airport? Nacute-an ako sayo agad. kala ko nga you're only 18.  
Saint: ganun ba ako kababy face? (With a cute smile on his face)  
Zee: stop being cute, baka ikiss kita.  
Saint: what if I don't want to st- Zee didn't let Saint finish his sentence. He crossed the gap. He's now kissing Saint. The kiss is gentle and warm. Saint opens his mouth to let Zee's in. Si Saint ung unang bumitaw. They didn't say anything. Zee hugs Saint. Parang the hug is enough para masabi na may something sa kanilang dalawa. It's almost midnight na, they decided to go back to the hotel. Magakatapat lang room nila, "good night!" sabay sila! They are smiling. Wala nang nagsalita. Saint was about to enter his suite but Zee grabs his hand for another kiss. Hot ung kiss, it's like wet and sloppy. Parang may gusto pang ibang mangyare. They enter Zee's suite while still kissing. Saint wraps his hands on Zee's neck. Zee's pulls away, to take off their shirts. Ayun nangyare na nga. ( idk how to write smut yet, imagine nio na lang) 

Panting! They are both catching their breath. Walang nagsasalita. Ung mga hinga lang nila ung naririnig nila. Niyakap ni Zee si Saint. "Did I hurt you?" "At the beginning, but it was good." Sagot ni Saint habang nakatingin kay Zee.  
"Babe, I think we need a shower."  
They both did. They showered together.  
Saint: let's sleep in my room. Haha ang kalat ng kwarto mo. Should we call the hotel staff?  
Zee: haha it can wait! 

Day 3 ng tour. Free day!  
Nagising si Saint sa tunog ng phone nya, it his mom calling. He checks the time bago sya sumagot, it's 10:46 am. Nakahiga pa din sya sa tabi ni Zee. Nakayakap pa din si Zee. "nagcuddle sya" naisip nya.  
Saint: Mom  
Mom: how's Japan?  
Saint: okay naman, masarap food.  
Tapos madami na kami napasyalan.  
Mom: kami?  
Saint: ung buong group sa tour ma

Zee wakes up, hinigpitan ung yakap kay Saint. 

Mom: wala kaung tour ngayon?  
Saint: free day ma. Pagod na ako. I'll stay here sa hotel the whole day.  
Mom: sayang naman kung di ka mamasyal.  
Saint: it's okay ma.  
Mom: oh sige, mag ingat ka jan. Pasalubong ha. I love you.  
Saint: love you too, ma.  
The call ended.  
Saint faces the guy beside him. Saktong lingon nya, tumama ung lips nya sa lips ni Zee. Napangiti lang naman si Zee. "Morning, babe!" "Morning! sagot naman ni Saint. Zee kisses his neck. "It's our free day today, got any plans?" Tanong ni Saint .

Zee: I heard you, sabi mo magstay ka dito sa hotel the whole day, don't lie to your mom.  
Saint: baliw, anong gagawin natin dito?  
Zee made his way to Saint. Yeah, morning sex it is! 

After nila magshower, kumalam na ung sikmura ni Saint. Kasi naman mag aala una na. They both had lunch and stayed in the hotel. Pinanindigan nila. Wala pa din naman nagtatanong. Wala pa din napag uusapan kung ano sila. They decided to go to Zee's room. Ayan malinis na pwede na ulit. Hahaha 

Zee opened his laptop. Nagcheck sya ng emails. He got like a hundreds. Mula sa ibat ibang department. Nagfocus lang sya sa mga urgent at nakaflag. It took him like an hour. Tahimik lang naman si Saint sa tabi nya while browsing his phone. "want to join me in the gym later?" Zee asks the cute guy beside him, habang sinasara nya ung laptop nya. "Nope, ano gagawin ko dun?" Natawa si Zee, "cute mo talaga." So anong gagawin mo dito while I'm working out? "Hmmm, may 711 na malapit diba, ako na bahala sa dinner natin. We have microwave naman eh." 

Zee went straight to the shower pag ka gym nya, di pa bumabalik si Saint. still busy buying their dinner.  
Saint arrived with 2 plastic bag na may laman ng pagkain. He got 2 bowls of instant ramen, 2 egg sandwich, 1 bento box and 2 iced tea. May patubig naman ung hotel. So he was preparing the table. Ayun nga pumasok na si Zee sa room ni Saint. "Hi babe, what's for dinner?" Kilig naman si Saint, kala mo jowa talaga. Natawa lang naman si Saint. They are now eating Saint's 711 haul. "Sayang ung paggym ko, ang dami nito!" biro ni Zee. "Di wag ka kumain." Sagot ni Saint. "I'm just kidding, babe!" Naisip ni Zee pwede pala maging special ung ganung dinner. Maybe it's not always the food, it's who you share with. "Hey, ikaw naman natahimik. May problema ba?" pag aalala ni Saint. "Wala, haha! I'm fine." Katahimikan! "Saint?" "Hmmm?" "Ilang days na lang ako dito." Itutuloy pa sana ni Zee ung sasabihin nya pero sumingit na si Saint. "Kung ano man ung sasabihin mo, wag mo na lang munang sabihin. Let's cross the bridge when we get there, magenjoy na lang muna tayo ngayon. Ikaw na ung nagsabi ilang days ka na lang, so let's seize the moment and be happy" Lumapit si Zee kay Saint, niyakap nya si Saint ng mahigpit. "Hoy, ang drama mo!"  
"I will miss you, Saint!" "Mamimiss din naman kita! Ligpitin mo na tong pinagkainan natin." Sumunod naman si Zee sa sinabi ni Saint. Si Zee ung nagligpit, while Saint is taking a shower. Paglabas nya ng shower, nilapitan agad sya ni Zee. They did it again. 

Day 4. Kyoto and Kobe.  
Maaga silang umalis. 7am!  
It will be a long day for both of them. 7am to 9pm ung tour.

Una sa Kyoto. It's a walking tour actually. The tour started in Tofuku-ji Temple to Fushimi-Inari Taisha Shrine. Ayun wala naman masyadong ganap, lakad lang sila. They are taking pictures na kala mo wala nang bukas. Zee somehow forgot what he have in Manila. The tour is physically tiring pero narerelax ung mind nya. Wala syang worry. Parang ang tagal na nung huling masaya sya. Nagulat sya nung may tumawag sa kanya habang nag iisip sya. "Babe! Zee!" Lumingon sya, click! "Patingin ng picture ko." Sinubukan ni Zee agawin ung camera ni Saint. Pero di nya naagaw. Kaya kiniss na lang niya si Saint. "Hoy, nakakarami ka na!" Di sumagot si Zee pero nakangiti pa din. 

Kinkakuji Temple to Arashiyama!  
Ung gold na temple tapos ung bamboo forest. 

They are standing in front of the Kinkakuji Temple. They talk about engineering stuff. 

Saint: wait, so you own an engineering firm?  
Zee: part owner.  
Saint: ang humble naman. 29 lang tas may firm na.  
Zee: you're so cute.  
Zee leans closer to give Saint a peck on his lips. For some reason, nagblush si Saint.  
They continue their tour. Exploring the bamboo forest. 

Kobe-6PM.  
Saint: we have 2 hours here  
Zee: anything you want to do?  
Saint: mmtired  
Zee: I know, but we can't stay here. We need to get dinner. 12 pa ung huling kain natin.  
Saint: but I'm too tired to walk  
Zee: Babe,  
Saint: fine

Ang caring ni Zee. Lagi sya nakakaalalay kay Saint. pagod na nga kasi. They find a place where they can sit, hindi na sila sumama dun sa group. They decided na magpahinga na lang. So they found this steak house facing the Kobe Port Tower. Sa patio nila piniling maupo. Zee ordered for Saint. Saint looks really tired.  
Zee: You okay?  
Saint: nope, I'm sorry. Di na tau nakapag ikot.  
Zee: It's okay. I know you're tired and we are both hungry. You and food are my priorities right now.  
Saint smiled. "Paasa!" pero di naman narinig ni Zee.  
After dinner, may isang oras pa sila. 8 pm aalis ung sasakyan nila pabalik sa hotel. Nagstay sila sa may seaside kita pa din nila ung kobe port tower tapos ung malaking ferris wheel. Magkatabi sila sa bench. Walang nagsasalita. Hinawakan ni Zee ung kamay ni Saint. Basta tahimik pa din sila. Walang gustong magsalita. Pero alam nila na may mga gusto silang sabihin. But they don't want to ruin the moment. It's too beautiful. Saint sighed, "bahala na." naisip nya. "babe, I think we should go. Do you feel better?" basag ni Zee sa katahimikan. "Yeah, I am. Thanks to you!" This time, si Saint na ung humalik kay Zee. Ung halik na parang dun na nila binuhos ung mga dapat sasabihin nila. It's like they are telling each other "yeah, I get it, I understand!" 

As soon as they reach the hotel, they took a shower and hit the sack. They just kissed, un lang ung kaya nila sa sobrang pagod.  
"Night, Saint." "Night, Zee! Thanks for today." 

Day 5. Free day!  
Yay them! They don't have to wake up early. Pero may conference meeting si Zee sa mga co owner nya/ friends. 

Tommy: hey boss, how's Japan?  
Zee: it's good boss. I'm having a good time, until this meeting.  
Sabay silang nagtawanan.  
Jimmy: glad to hear. fine bro, will make it quick.  
They are in the middle of dicussion, when:

Saint: Zee?  
Zee: morning, babe! I'll be with you in 10. 

Tommy: woowowow!  
Zee: shut up, Tommy!  
Jimmy: who is the unlucky victim?  
Zee: you too Jimmy, shut up.  
Zee is thankful that he is on his airpods.  
Zee: let's finish this.  
The meeting is done. So it's 70% discussion and 30% of Tommy and Jimmy teasing Zee. 

Saint sat on Zee's lap, niyakap nya si Zee. Extra clingy ngayon si Saint. They stayed like that for like 20 minutes. Walang nagsasalita. Ung mga kiss lang ni Zee sa ulo ni Saint ung naririnig. Both of them decided not to ask nor say anything. 

Saint: I'm hungry.  
Zee: let's take a shower and let's check the hotel's cafe for breakfast.

They had coffee and a sandwich for breakfast. Napagkasunduan nila na magshopping today for pasalubong. Nag ikot lang sila and inexplore ang Dotonbori. They had late lunch and early dinner. After nila magshopping, bumalik sila sa hotel ng 6pm. "In my room, tonight. I need to pack babe. It's my flight tomorrow. Uwi na ako." Ramdam sa boses ni Zee ung sadness. Time flies when you're having fun. Ito na. Malulusutan pa kaya nila ung usapin na toh. Saint remains quite. Wala pa din sinasabi. Pagpasok nila sa kwarto ni Zee, wala pa din nagsasalita. Nakaupo sila sa couch. They are hugging each other. "Anong oras flight mo bukas?" Tanong ni Saint. "6pm. You? Anong oras flight mo papuntang Tokyo?"  
Saint: 7pm  
Zee: pwede ba tau magsabay na pumunta na ng airport?  
Saint: sure.  
Zee: should we leave at 2pm?  
Saint: okay  
Humiwalay si Saint. "Kelangan na natin mag empake. Let's go in my room, may mga gamit ka pa dun and empake na muna natin gamit ko. Saka tau bumalik dito sa kwarto mo." 

They are done packing Saint's stuff.  
Lumipat na sila sa suite ni Zee.  
Pinapanood lang ni Saint, mag pack si Zee. He is amazed. Ang galing mag pack ni Zee. Parang sanay na sanay. Pano nagkasya ung pang 7 days sa isang maliit na maleta.  
Zee: hey matunaw ako.  
Saint: haha nakakaamaze kasi pano mo napagkasya jan lahat. Hehe travel light nga diba?  
Saint: Zee..hmmm  
Zee: babe?  
Saint: wala  
Tumigil si Zee sa pag aayos ng gamit. Nilapitan nya si Saint.  
Zee: I know, may gusto kang sabihin. Ano un?  
Saint: can you stay? Sama ka sakin sa Tokyo?  
Zee: I would love to. Pero kelangan na ako sa office sa Monday.  
Nalungkot si Saint. But Zee tried to coax the sulky bunny. "Let's meet in Manila, pagbalik mo." Saint nodded and stayed quiet.  
Tinapos na ni Zee ung pageempake. Last night na nila together. They stayed in Zee's suite. They made the most of it. Naamaze na naman si Saint kay Zee. Pangatlo na but Zee wanted more. But Saint is already tired. Gusto na lang nya magcuddle. Magkayakap pa din sila. They both know that what they have in Japan is something. It wasn't a one night stand. Zee doesn't consider Saint as one of his flings. May nararamdaman sya kay Saint. He knows, na wala pa sya sa point na mahal na nya, but he is happy and he knows he likes the cute guy beside him. Saint is happy too. Ecstatic. But he's hoping that they will meet again. "I will let fate decide! Cliche, if it's meant to be, magkikita ulit kami." Sabi ni Saint sa sarili nya.  
Zee: Babe,  
Saint: hmmm  
Zee: thank you.  
Saint: haha saan? Sa sex?  
Zee: No. Give me a break. Haha we both know it's more than that. Basta sa memories. i'm happy. Memorable tong trip na to, because of you.  
Saint: Sappy! matulog na tau. Haha wait, thank you din, for taking care of me. Sa mga libre mo. Haha laki ng natipid ko. Haha  
Saint is laughing, pero mejo naging cloudy ung paningin nya. He doesn't know what are those tears for. dahil ba masaya sya kasi he met Zee or malungkot kasi ang igsi lang nung time nila.  
Zee: babe,are you crying?  
Saint: baliw, antok na kasi ako.  
Zee: let's sleep na. Good night, babe...Zee kissed him one more time, before they drifted off..

(It's past 4am na dito.. rush na ung ending...)

Airport: KIX 3pm.. 3 hrs before Zee's flight. 

6PM KIX to MNL  
7pm KIX to NRT  
Same terminal.

They arrived at the airport, holding hands.  
Kumain muna sila. They checked in their luggages. Nasa gate na sila para sa plane ni Zee going back to Manila. 5:15 pa ung boarding ni Zee. So halos may 1 hour pa sila magkasama.  
Saint: anong favourite mo sa pinuntahan natin.  
Zee: ung hotel room  
Saint: baliw, aside from that?  
Zee: the Sakura park.  
Saint: same naman. 

Tahimik ulit...haha di nila alam kung ano dapat pag usapan nila. Should they talk about them?

Inannounce na ung flight ni Zee na ready na for boarding. Si Saint ung naunang tumayo. Nakaupo pa din si Zee. "Hey, halika na. boarding na daw." sabi ni Saint. "it's my flight babe, bakit mas excited ka? "Saint, let's meet again. Give me your number." Nakangiting sagot ni Zee habang naka hawak sa kamay ni Saint. Nakatingin lang si Saint "Nope, you can't have my number. Let's fate decide, kung magkikita ulit tayo, ibig sabihin we are meant to be."  
Zee: no, what if di na tayo magkita?  
Saint: then we are not meant to be. But please know that I had a great time with you. Thanks for making me happy kahit sa ilang araw lang.  
Zee: You have no idea, how happy I am. Kung di lang sa work na naghihintay sakin, I will stay, sasamahan kita sa Tokyo.  
Saint: it's all good. I'll stay with my cousin in Tokyo.  
Zee: I will miss you, Saint.  
Saint: me too. Ingat sa byahe.  
Zee: ikaw din.  
"bye na. Kelangan ko na din umalis. Hanapin ko pa ung gate for my flight." Nakangiti pero naiiyak na sabi ni Saint.  
Zee: Babe....  
They hug and kiss each other for the last time.  
Pumasok na si Zee sa plane. Bittersweet. He's happy, those 6-7days will be treasured. He knows, one day magkikita ulit sila.  
Naglalakad na si Saint, papunta sa gate nya. Ayun umiyak na sya. He realized that he's dumb na di nya binigay ung contact nya. Ayan mahihirapan pa tuloy sila na maghanap sa isat isa. Pero diba nga, kung meant to be, meant to be!

2 weeks later.

Saint got an email from the company na inapplyan nya... hired!

Zee had a meeting with the HR earlier about their new hires. He's browsing the resumes. One of the resumes caught his attention. "Saint Suppapong."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kung nakaabot ka dito. Salamat sa pagbabasa. I love you! Lmk your thoughts..☺️


End file.
